


Not So Subtle

by soowrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Humour, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, and then I wrote porn, clothes still on sex, sex at school, so basically there was a gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soowrites/pseuds/soowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr Harris, can I use the bathroom please?"<br/>"I have to go to the bathroom too."</p>
<p>Basically, Scott and Isaac's lack of subtly lead me to writing some sex at school porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based off [this](http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com/post/53877805843/thylaas-discreet-all-i-can-see-is-them) gifset :P
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own

 

There was a rush to get through the cubicle door, not even bothering to lock it behind them before Isaac pushed Scott roughly against it, the resounding slam echoing around the toilets. Scott gripped at the front of Isaac’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, more a clang of teeth and insistent licks and bites than anything else.

This was out of control, this was insane. They were at school, during the day, in a place where any number of students could just walk in and there was no doubt that they would know what was going on, but if anything, the knowledge of the forbidden was making their pulses race, making them harder, hotter. Scott bit down on Isaac’s lip, hard enough to draw blood and a whimper, before he licked at the healing wound.

“Pants,” Isaac muttered the order, his hands already moving to Scott’s waistband to unbutton and tug down his hips. They didn’t hesitate to slip beneath the fabric of the boxer briefs and wrap tightly around his cock. Scott bit back a groan at the feeling, his hands flexing in Isaac’s shirt and his hips buckled into the hold involuntarily when limb began to move.

Isaac kept his movements slow, the slight drag of his fingertips, the loose ring that he couldn’t get quite enough friction in, the soft brush against his slit. It was something he had done times before and was likely to keep doing if the look on Scott’s face was anything to go back. Pure pleasure, flushed cheeks, wet lips and eyes that were beginning to flash between the human chocolate and the animalistic yellow. There was a rush of power that consumed him, made him want to work, because damn it if he didn’t know he was the only one to make Scott fall into this state.

Even with Allison, Scott had told him that it was difficult to just let go. The fear of scaring her, of reminding her of what he was, had always been there but here, there was no such worries. Isaac was exactly the same as him. And watching him now through lidded eyes, the look on concentration on his face as he jerked Scott off, the way his fangs lengthened just a little over his bottom lip. It was amazing.

Scott dropped his hand to clutch at Isaac’s wrist desperately, halting the movement and Isaac glanced at him questioningly.

Scott licked his lips. “I want to blow you,” he admitted.

Isaac looked surprised for a moment, as if he hadn’t quite expected to hear those words, and he probably hadn’t. While Isaac was completely comfortable with his sexuality and all that it entailed, it had come as a surprise to Scott and he was still adjusting to some of the finer points of loving a guy. Isaac hadn’t pushed him but, now that the offer was on the table, he wasn’t going to ruin it by asking whether Scott was sure. He nodded a few time, unable to hide his eagerness although he did try, and he reluctantly released his grip on Scott’s cock to fumble awkwardly with his own jeans. He hissed when he caught the elastic waistband of his boxers on his cock in his rush.

And then his cock was out, sticking out from between his zipper and he glanced at Scott worriedly for a moment, hoping that he wasn’t about to back out now that they’d made it this far. But Scott…Scott didn’t look like he planned to pull away. In fact, it looked as if stopping this was the last thing on his mind. His eyes were dark, black with lust, and darted between Isaac’s face and his cock, as if he couldn’t decide which one require more of his attention.

He licked his lips. “Um…”

“Oh, right,” Isaac suddenly repeated and spun them around so he was the one with his back to the door. He bowed his back and gestured towards the toilet, “Sit.”

Scott did so automatically, and his eyes zeroed in on the cock head, wet and spongy and a little red. He swallowed again and wet his lips before, hesitantly, glancing at Isaac just to check this was the right thing, pressed his lips to the head. He kissed it like he kissed Isaac’s lips. Soft and chaste and uncertain at first, when there was no rhythm, and then he gained it, became more confident. His tongue peeked out, tasting and stroking; his teeth scrapped teasingly, dangerously at the sensitive skin, tugging at the edges of the foreskin; moist slurping noises seemed to echo around the small space.

Isaac, for his credit, tried to keep still, no matter how much he wanted to thrust forward. He had to let Scott move at his own pace, even if it was torturous. His breathing deepened, and his eyelids fluttered and his hands flexed uselessly at his sides because he had no idea where he was supposed to put them right now. He looked down through lidded eyes and god, Scott was just…his lips stretched around Isaac’s cock, looking at him from beneath his eyelashes and, fuck, how was this happening to him? Scott kept their gazes locked, not even blinking, as he took more of Isaac’s cock into his mouth.

“Shit,” he cursed, rearing his head back and hitting it hard enough on the door for the whole cubicle to shake. He could feel Scott’s attentive licks to the underside of his cock, could feel the convulsions of his throat when his dick pressed against it and Scott couldn’t take any more in.

Scott closed his eyes then and moaned loudly, the vibrations making the dick in his mouth pulse and leak even more. He never imagined that he would like doing this. It had just never occurred to him before and, when he really thought about it, he hadn’t really understood why girl’s – or Isaac for that matter - did it either, but he thought he understood now. It was dirty and wet and wonderful and powerful. Isaac looked like he was broken just from pleasure alone, as if it was too much for him to handle and yet he never wanted it to end. Scott wondered whether that’s how he looked when Isaac went down on him. He hoped so.

He pulled off slightly, lapping at the cock head with his tongue before taking the cock back, making Isaac moan. Spit slid from the sides of his mouth and, from what he remembered from watching Isaac, it was no doubt cum filled, and if anything, that made Scott harder. He had to press down against the tent in his underwear with the heel of his palm, a struggle not to cum straight away. Not before Isaac.

Scott managed to swallow a little around the head before he had to pull away with a splutter, although he refused to let the dick leave his mouth. Isaac’s mouth was hanging out, heavy pants breaking through and his hands clenched at his side. Scott reached for the limb with shaking hands and carefully, he placed the hand onto the back of his head, curling the fingers until they were interlocked with hair. He gave it a teasing pull, a silent order of what Isaac should do now, and he didn’t disappoint.

The barely restrained strength was there, just a fraction from being released. He was close, Scott realised quickly. He always got like his before he would cum – tense body, jerky movements, eyes darting, licking his lips, little aborted thrusts of his hips, just suddenly unable to contain it. And Scott wanted nothing more at the moment than to see Isaac fall apart around him. He sucked harder, hollowing his mouth. His tongue flicked without much precision and he swallowed the pre-cum that filled his mouth, preparation for the main course.

When Isaac finally came, he fisted Scott’s hair, pulling until the teen moaned at the feeling. Cum filled his mouth, painting his tongue and the back of his throat. Scott instantly tried to take it in, but a few splatters escaped, white stains on his bronze skin and bruised lips. Isaac slumped back against the door, sated and boneless, and watched with interest as Scott yanked his cock out and jerked himself off. Scott’s stance widened and he bit down on his bottom lip once before he had to open his mouth to breath properly. His hips rolled off the lid of the toilet and his thumb brushed across the top of his cock. Isaac had enough energy to get onto his knees, pressing his face into Scott’s crotch, inhaling deeply and then swallow Scott’s cum when he was gifted with it. He lapped at Scott’s cock, relaxed and content, until Scott began to whine about sensitivity and he reluctantly pulled away.

His hands trembling, Isaac tucked Scott’s cock away – although, not without one final goodbye kiss – and rezipped his jeans. Scott smiled softly at him and helped Isaac stand on his unsteady feet, placing his cock back inside his underwear when it became clear that Isaac wasn’t going to do so.

And then Scott pressed himself up against Isaac’s front, a smile on his face, and they shared a small kiss.

Isaac grinned. “You taste like cum,” he commented.

“So do you,” Scott shot back without venom.

“I like you tasting of me,” Isaac responded lowly, nudging their foreheads together. Scott kissed him again and let Isaac lick into his mouth with a happy sigh.

A worrying thought struck him, making Scott pull away reluctantly. “Do you think anyone will know what we’ve done?”

“Uh, dude, everyone knows what you’ve done.”

Isaac and Scott both jumped at the unexpected voice that seemed to have joined them, and ripped the door of the cubicle open to see Stiles. He had his arms folded across his head and a half exasperated, half amused expression on his face, and maybe his cheeks were a little too flushed.

He arched an eyebrow. “What? You two weren’t exactly subtle,” Stiles rolled his eyebrows, “I’ve been running interference since class got out. You both owe me. I think I’ll be cashing in my debt later today. Derek owes me blowjobs.”

Scott wrinkled his nose – “way to much information Stiles,” he complained - and Isaac laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com/post/53877745577/teen-wolf-not-so-subtle) :)


End file.
